A Son of Lightning and Ice
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: (Re-Uploading Chapters 1-7) His world is gone. Destroyed by forces beyond his control. But not him, no he was saved. Now he is forced to live with ghosts, and is being called on to stop a self proclaimed God of Speed. Oh how Joel Allen wishes that he had died with the rest of his universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 1**

**Do I get a thank you?**

Zoom's vibrating hand was mere inches from piercing Henry's Allen's heart.

"Please Zoom, please don't" Barry begged

"You said we weren't the same Flash now we will be." The demonic voice spoke.

"Son, son look at me." Henry ordered, and as his son's watering eyes met his he smiled. "Barry I love you."

Just moments before Zoom's killed Henry, a figure burst through the window of the old home and before either speedster could make a move two daggers of ice shot out and stabbed Hunter Zolomon through the heart. The man could only look at the daggers in his chest before falling over dead.

Both Allen men stared at the figure for a moment. The figure was a man dressed in dark blue leather from head to toe, with a hood concealing his identity.

"Don't you two owe me a thank you?" The figure asked

The man speaking brought Barry out of his trance and a few seconds later he had dropped Henry off in the Cortex and had the man locked away in the Pipeline.

A few minutes later Barry had just finished telling the rest of the team about what happened.

"So this dude just burst in and killed Zoom, with ice daggers?" Cisco asked

"Who is this guy? Another meta from Earth 2?" Joe asked

Wells shook his head, "No the only meta that I had data on that could use ice was Killer Frost."

"He could be from another Earth than." Caitlin suggested

"We just have to ask him." Barry said

Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin entered the Pipeline and saw the figure mediating.

"Hey, dude who are you?" Cisco said

The man chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." His voice was gruff

"Please, could you at least tell us why you helped?" Caitlin asked

At her voice the man seemed to freeze, a moment later he unfroze and with a sigh he stood up.

"I couldn't let that monster kill my grandfather."  
"Grandfather?" Barry asked

With another chuckle the man lowered his hood and Caitlin as well as Barry let out a gasp. The man before them had dark brown hair and light brown eyes with a chin full of stubble. But his face was a perfect mix of Caitlin and Barry's features.

"My name is Joel Henry Snow-Allen, and I come from the year 2036."

"We have to send you back, you could damage the timeline." Barry said getting over his shock.

"Don't worry about the timeline. I come from a different earth as well, and you need to think of a new idea. The earth I am from is gone. It was destroyed along with most of the universe." The man said. He gestured to his cuffed hands, "Can you let me out of these please? Also I haven't gotten my thank you yet." He said with a small smile

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 2**

**Death of a Universe and Passing down Powers**

The sound of Caitlin's heels hitting the floor were what was heard as she reentered the Cortex.

"I ran his blood and it's true he is our son, Barry." She said

Off to the side Iris bristled and threw an angry glare at the piece of paper.

"Why where you sent here?" Barry asked

The future young man sighed, "When I was ten years old the sky turned a dark red and the earth began to shake, and a portal appeared in our home. The last time I saw both of you is when you two entered it. A few minutes later the shaking stopped, and everyone thought that the danger was averted. We were wrong. A few years later I came into my powers and went to train with Oliver Queen, and when he deemed me ready I returned to Central City, and along with Vibe, and Kid Flash or Mach Two as he was called in the future protected the city.

But about six months ago the shaking started again, they were worldwide earthquakes. I don't really understand the science, but basically when my earth's particle accelerator exploded dark matter creeped into the core of the earth, and when meta's used their powers the earth absorbed a portion of the dark matter. Eventually it absorbed too much and was ready to explode. Not only would this destroy the earth but the dark matter would leak throughout the entire universe."

"There was no way to reverse it?" Cisco asked

The young man shook his head, "We tried everything, even time travel. But it seems that it was a fixed event."

"But how did you get here?" Barry asked

"It was my worlds Vibe. Right before the last quake he opened up a breach and sent me through it. I don't know why, I was willing to die with the rest of the universe." The young hero bowed his head.

Caitlin had to resist the urge that welled inside her to hug the man, and out of the corner of her she saw that Barry too had stop himself from stepping forward. The two were brought out of their thoughts as an angry Iris stormed out and Barry started to jog after her, before Joe put his hands up,

"I'll talk to her; you guys do what you do." The officer said as he went after his daughter.

"What exactly are your powers?" Cisco asked

"I thought you'd never ask" The man smirked

In the training room Joel stood in front of Barry.

"Try to hit me using your speed." He ordered

The Flash shrugged and yellow lightning appeared around his fist. As the fist came closer blue lighting entered the time traveler's eyes, but this lightning was a clear light blue, not the dark blue that was caused by the velocity drug. Joel sidestepped the Flash's punch and flipped the man over his shoulder and on to the ground.

With a groan Barry got up.

"I did not inherit your speed, but I inherited your speed instincts. Does that make sense?" he asked. Barry again just shrugged. "I also have the ice powers of Killer Frost."

"I became Killer Frost on your earth?" Caitlin asked

"You did not _become _her as much as you allowed her out. You and Killer Frost were separate beings in the same body, and you could commutate telepathically as well. I called her Auntie Frost, because she was my fun aunt who let me watch R-rated movies, and have snacks after bed time." The man said with a genuine smile on his face.

That caused Caitlin to grow silent.

"Well you must have awesome stories about Uncle Vibe right?" Cisco asked

The man chuckled. "Quite a few but they mostly involve alcohol and quite a few things I don't feel comfortable talking about with my parents in the room."

Cisco laughed, "Yeah well I'm heading home, oh yeah what do we call you?"

"Joel"

"That's good to know, but I meant what was your superhero name?"

"You never gave me one."

"Well I'll have to get on that." Cisco said leaving

"Joel, you understand that this is quite a shock. Plus it's been a long day, how about you stay here for the night and in the morning we get to know to each other a little better?" Barry asked

"That sounds like a good idea Flash." Joel

Barry nodded and gently shook Caitlin out her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah have a good night." She said as Barry led her out of the room.

A few minutes later Barry had flashed Caitlin to her apartment door.

"Crazy day huh Cait?" Barry asked

"Yeah pretty crazy." She said with a small laugh.

The awkwardness between the two grew until Barry simply said good night. Caitlin parroted the phrase before entering her apartment. As she flopped down on her bed a voice that's wasn't her own spoke in her head.

_Hey Caiti it's time we have a talk. _

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 3**

**Conversations of the Past and a Vision of the Future **

A bird's cry echoed as Joel's eyes opened and with a yawn he cracked his back. Dressed in a Star Labs shirt and blue pajamas pants he headed toward the kitchen in the cortex and made himself a simple breakfast omelet. After cleaning his plate, the time traveler walked back into the training area and began to use the punching bag, along with a lengthy jog around the track, then pushups, setups and finally some light stretching to cool down. The most important lesson that his Oliver Queen ever taught him was never to relay too much on his powers, because they could be taken away. Done with his workout he hit the showers, and dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans Joel saw that it was 7:30am. With this being his new world he decided he should explore it.

A few later he sat in a table at Jitters simply reading a newspaper. The door opened and in walked Caitlin, she spotted her future child and after a few seconds decided to take a seat across from him.

"Hi"

"Good Morning" He replied

"You seem to be adjusting well."

Joel simply shrugged, "This isn't the first time I've had a life changing event happen."

Caitlin's eyes grew sad as she recalled his past life, "I don't know how much you can tell given you're from the future, but were we happy?"

Joel gave a small smile, "First off you don't have to worry about the timeline I come from a different earth. Secondly you were two were sickenly sweet; it was like living in a damn Disney movie. I made many fake throw up noises. You were a great mother, you always read me a bedtime story, and we actually created the perfect sugar cookie recipe. That is when Killer Frost wasn't out helping the Flash that is. But on the plus side I basically grew up in Star Labs." He finished with a smile as the waitress came by with his drink.

"Sweet tea" The Waitress said giving Joel a wink

The man simply smiled back as he noticed there was a phone number written on the cup.

Caitlin let out a small laugh as her son's cheeks lit up, "So any boy or girl friends?"

He shook his head, "There wasn't any time."

"_I kind of hope he gets one, so I can give them the don't you hurt my son- I mean nephew speech" Killer Frost spoke up _

Joel smirked at Caitlin's shocked face.

"She began speaking to you huh?" Caitlin shook her hand and Joel's smirked widened. "What I said yesterday was true, she isn't some evil monster. But if you really want her out, I will tell you that on my earth my mother was trying to build a device to separate herself and Killer Frost, as a way for Killer Frost to have her own life. I'm sure that with time you can create one as well. But for now simply let things be." He begged and made a face that reminded her of a kicked puppy.

"Fine for you I will give it a try." Caitlin said as her phone rang. As few seconds later she ended the call. "Something is happening at the lab we need to go."

Joel nodded and threw money down on the table.  
Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "If you were just sent here, how do you have money?"

Joel smirked, "The Flash should keep a closer eye on his wallet."  
The scientist gasped, "You stole Barry's wallet?"

Joel simply smiled as the two left the coffee shop.

The two were entering the hallway to the Cortex when Joel felt his lighting activate. At once he pushed Catlin to the side as a streak of red burst past them. As the being pasted them Joel shot a blast of ice knocking the figure to the floor. As the speedster landed twin ice blades appeared in the time travelers hands and he stood over the speedster blades to his throat.

"Who are you?" He growled as the rest of the team appeared in the hallway.

"Calm down there Zorro. That is the real Jay Garrick he was just going to jump back to his earth before you cold cocked him." Cisco said

Joel let his weapons dissolve as Jay simply nodded his head and he speeded off.

"Are you okay Mo- I mean Caitlin?" He asked

Caitlin nodded as with a small smile Joel left the group and entered the Cortex and saw the remains of the mask that Zoom had forced Jay to were. He had been looking for a face mask for his hero suit for a while and with a few adjustments this could work.

A few hours later Joel was putting the finishing touches on his new mask when Barry walked into the lab.  
"What do you need Flash?" He asked

"While Cait was talking about how you told her some of the memories you had of her and I was wondering if you had any special memories of me?" Barry asked

Joel thought for a moment, "When I was five you took me out speeding for the first time, and I wound up throwing up all over our your brand new Flash suit. It was there that you and I learned that speed wasn't my forte." He said with a laugh. "Other than that there were the normal things, Christmases, Birthdays, and the like. The truth is you were the Flash more than you were Barry Allen."

Barry narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't there for you?"

"No you were, you were just there for other people more. For a while I was angry until mom set me straight, she said, "It wouldn't be fair for a child to not have a dad to play with because your dad was playing with you." I was eight when she told me this, but I got the message. My happiness didn't outweigh the happiness of others. But what really helped was that mom wasn't mad or sad about you being the Flash, so I wasn't either. Like I told Caitlin you two were quite happy together. I'm honestly surprised I never got a brother or sister." 

"That had to be tough on you, me not being there, and knowing that I could die." Barry said

Joel turned to him, "You did die. But before you did it was what it was, and in the end we had happy memories together and you got to save people. It was a win-win." He finished with a small smile, "What do you think of my new mask?" The once bleak gray mask was now painted a dark blue with matching lenses and larger eye holes.

"It looks good." Barry said honestly

"Good, while I'm going to hit the sack. Goodnight Flash." Joel said

Joel opened his eyes to see himself standing in a swirl of colorful energy; he knew instinctively that he was in the Speed Force. In front of him a vision appeared of Jay, Wally, and Barry running from another speedster. As the other speedster was just about to catch them the image froze to show a behemoth of a man dressed in a metal suit with lifeless blue glowing eyes staring at him.

Joel awoke shell shocked with only one word on his lips, "Savitar"

**Until till next time thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 4**

**Realizations and a Hero Emerges**

Joel sat down in the tech lab on the computer. For the past few hours he had been trying to find any information on this Savitar that he had dreamed of. But he had found nothing; a knock at the door took the man's focus off his search.

"Hey, we're having our weekly Sunday dinner at Joe's. Since your part of the family, would you care to join us? " Barry asked

Giving it a moment the man nodded, and as the two left Barry handed his future son a cellphone.

"Hit the middle button if you ever need anything." The Flash said with a smile.

Minutes later the two had arrived at the West house-hold and were greeted by a gleeful Joe. As it appeared Caitlin and Cisco were also invited along with Iris. Small talk place as dinner was served.

During this whole time Joel was simply observing everyone, and he came to a stark realization he was not needed. This family was complete and he was nothing more than outliner. With a quiet "Excuse me" he got up and left the table, and after cleaning off his plate he left the home through the back door. Caitlin was the only one who wondered where the man had went, after he didn't return in a few minutes.

Joel was half way back to Star Labs when the smell of smoke caught his nose. Moving quickly he found the source was an apartment of fire. The man from the future made his way to front of the pack and overheard the firefighters.

"We almost got everyone out, expect for a kid of the top floor. The fire is just too hot to put out."

Joel looked down at his current attire and saw it was a hoodie and jeans. Not the best superhero attire but it would have to work. As the building shook Joel made his move. He pushed past the fire fighters and with a mighty leap landed on top the truck and ran up the ladder and with an ice covered fist smashed the window to the fire filled floor.

Covering himself in a light sheen of ice to cool him the man began to put out the fire on the floor and as he made his way deeper into the room he heard light coughing. Moving quickly he found a little boy.

"It's going to be okay." He said as he picked the boy up.

Now he just needed to find an open window and create an ice slide. Just as he found a window his eyes flashed and he saw that the fire was going to hit the boiler and cause it to explode. He had no time to create a slide. Joel looked down at the boy in his arms, between himself and the boy the choice was clear. But this was going to hurt; as the explosion hit them he created a shield of ice around the boy. The blast shot them out of the window and they landed on the ground. The boy was fine, but as he landed Joel heard a snap. As he got up he learned he couldn't put pressure on his left arm. Yeah it was broken, but given his speed healing it was a mere inconvenience. That didn't mean it wasn't still annoying.

The boy looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

Joel let out a quiet chuckle, "I'm fine, go to your parents."

As the boy ran into a crying woman's arms she mouthed "thank you" to the man. He simply nodded as by the time the firefighters came over he was gone.

It was an angry Caitlin that stomped through Star Labs trying to find your other earth /future child, she and the others had heard over the police scanner about a meta stopping a fire. Of course she wasn't angry that he had saved a child, no she was angry that Joel had put himself in such a dangerous position. He had left the house, told no one where he was going, gone into that fire with no equipment, and no back up. He could have died! She found him sitting by the opening to the pipe line but as she began to speak he cut her off.

"I know that walk. That is your angry work, when you I mean when _my_ mother walked like that it meant I was about to get a talking to. " He stood up. "Let me save you the breath. I left the house because I realized that I am not needed in your little family. I am an outcast, I don't belong here. Seeing all of you there smiling and happy, that is when it finally hit me. Everyone I know is dead, and in all honestly if I knew it wouldn't cause Cisco immense guilt I would ask him to breach me to my destroyed universe so that I could join them. That is what I was thinking before I saw the fire. After saving the child though it dawned on me, that even if your family doesn't need another person, your city could always use another hero. So for now I that is what I will be." He finished with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Goodnight Dr. Snow" Joel said as he walked out of the room.

_Caiti go after him _Killer Frost urged

Caitlin just stared blankly not making a move.

_Coward. _ Killer Frost spat from their mind link

**Until next time thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. As always thank you for the support. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 5**

**Judgment of a Faceless God **

Sleep did not come easily for Joel the night after his "confession" to Caitlin. His mind had been restless, but as it finally seemed to quiet down his lighting awakened him and he jumped to his feet a pair of ice daggers ready, only for the next moment to find himself slammed onto the ground. Quickly checking his surroundings he thought he was in a forest. But the being in front of him cleared all other thoughts out of his mind.

"Savitar I presume" Joel said as he got to his feet.

The speedster in the metal suit spoke in a booming voice, "I am the God of Speed, and you are the final relic from a destroyed universe. Though I must thank you, it was your arrival to this world that opened up a hole in the Speed Force just long enough for me to escape."  
Both the future man's hands became covered in ice, "So it's my job to take care of you then."

Savitar let out a dark chuckle, "Before I crush you, I give you the chance to join me. This world isn't even your own. These people are simply ghosts to you, and they care nothing for you. Join me and rule not only this world but all others."

Joel bowed his head and let out a chuckle of his own, "If I did that then the people I knew, there deaths would be meaningless. So come at me _god."_

In a burst of dark blue lighting Savitar sped forward but Joel dodged each punch, until he found his moment and hit the speedster with a blast of ice knocking him down.

"For a _god_ you're not very fast." Joel remarked

He swore whoever was in the suit smirked as the next moment a swarm of punches were landed on the ice user. The first punch had shattered his ribs, the second had fractured his jaw, and the third thru fifth had broken his arms and legs. The final punch sent him through a tree, but before he hit the ground Savitar grabbed him by the throat.

"I won't kill you. But I will send a message through you to the Flash and his friends. The time of Savitar is at hand and no will stop my rise to godhood." the speedster boomed as he stuck a vibrating hand through Joel's lower half and all feeling to his legs ceased as he was dropped to the ground, and Savitar sped away.

The man from the future was barely breathing and beyond a bloody mess. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth and on the ground around him. Everything else hurt expect for his lower half as he couldn't feel anything. Help he needed help. Using the last of his will power he pulled out the cellphone and pressed the red button as his vision faded to blackness.

In the Cortex the alarm sounded as Caitlin awoke with as start, but as she looked at screen her phone was already on Barry's number.

"Barry its Joel's alarm." The doctor said

"I know I'm there already and Cait he doesn't look good, he barley has a pulse." The Flash said

Before the doctor could say anything Barry had arrived at Star Labs and placed the man on an operating table. It took everything she had to not sob as she took in the image of the bloody, beaten nearly dead man in front of her.

"Caitlin what can we do?" Barry asked

"Hook him to the machines and get me a crash cart." She ordered. The next moment she had the cart in front of her. His bones and spine would heal, she just needed to keep him alive. The sound of him flat lining caught her attention and she ordered Barry to turn the machine to the highest setting.

"Clear!" She shouted only for it to have no effect. "Again!" There was no effect. "Again!" There was effect. "AGAIN!" She screamed but the beeping didn't stop.

Caitlin was about to try again when she felt Barry's arms wrap around her, and she broke down. The doctor collapsed to the floor sobbing the whole way as the Flash simply held her, a few tears sliding his face as well.

_Joey, Joey get up_

A voice whispered as Joel opened his eyes and found himself in the Cortex.

He gasped at the person in front of him. "Aunt Frost?"

Standing in front of him was a smiling Killer Frost dressed in her typical attire, "Hey kid" She said gently ruffling his hair. "We need to talk."

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 6**

**A Walk down Memory Lane**

Taking the hand offered by Killer Frost Joel stood up.

"I'm not dead am I? This is the Speed Force." He said with certainty

Killer Frost smirked, "You always were quick on the up take kid."

"Why am I here?" The man asked

"Because I want to help you, and plus you still have a job to do." The Speed Force spoke through Killer Frost

"Stopping Savitar"

"Exactly, now come on." Killer Frost said

With a sigh Joel followed and as they walked the endless vortex of the Speed Force became the image of a house and the ghostly image of a 10 year old Joel running around the house with a Flash action figure in his hand appeared.

"_Joel, get your butt to the dinner table. Your father will be home any moment." A slightly older Caitlin said _

_With an eye roll young Joel did as he was told. As he sat down in a burst of speed a slightly older Barry entered the room still dressed in his flash suit._

"_Barry" Caitlin pointed at his suit_

_With a sheepish smile Barry left and returned a moment later dressed in a t-shirt and jeans._

"_Hey bud how was school?" He asked ruffling Joel's and giving Caitlin a kiss. _

"_It was fine dad." Joel replied with a small smile._

_Just as they were about to begin to eat the house shook, and the family were thrown out of their chairs. Another shake and house was split in two. In a flash the family was outside, and they saw an eerie red light had replaced the clear blue of the sky. A breach appeared and out popped a slightly older looking Cisco, who threw Barry a flash suit._

"_It's time bro." Vibe said _

_With a knowing yet determined look in his eye Barry changed into his Flash suit, as a portal opened Barry was about to step through but Caitlin gave Barry a look._  
_"Cait no you can't, someone has to look after Joel." Barry started_

"_Barry you'll need the help."_

"_Mom, Dad what's happening?" Joel asked_

_Barry sighed, "Joel remember how I told you that being a hero is about sacrifice. Well buddy I need you to be a hero okay?" He said tears running down his face giving his son a hug._

_Caitlin did the same and gave her son a kiss as with a thought Killer Frost appeared and took the boy by the chin and smiled, _

"_Keep cool kid." Killer Frost said _

"_We love you Joel" Barry said as both he and Killer Frost stepped into the portal as it closed._

The scene shifted as Joel was now in the Cortex it was late at night and Cisco could be heard on a phone.

"_It's been over a week and there's still no sign of them, but Oliver came back. Yeah thanks." Cisco said as he sat down exhausted only to see Joel standing in front of him giving him a shock. "Hey little man what are you doing up?" He asked_

"_There're dead aren't they? You don't have to lie to me Uncle Cisco." Joel said _

_Before the man could say anything the boy broke down and started sobbing and Cisco quickly captured the boy in a hug, but a few moments later he felt colder. The man stepped back and saw the area around the child was fully frozen. _

The scene shifted again to a few days later as Joel sat down and heard Cisco arguing with someone on the other side of a door.

"_You'll turn him into a killer! Barry and Caitlin would want him to be a hero! " Cisco yelled_

"_You are the one who called me Cisco, and do you have any other ideas? His powers are developing rapidly, and even though he has only shown ice powers we know that it is a slippery slope. If he develops a second identity that could be dangerous, my training will halt that."_

_Cisco let out a sigh, "Kid come on out." _

_Joel entered the room and saw Oliver Queen standing next to Cisco._

"_Hey you remember your Uncle Oliver right?" Joel nodded, "Well you'll hoing to go with him and he is going to teach you how to control your powers alright."_  
_"Are you coming Uncle Cisco?" Joel almost begged_

_Cisco wiped the tears coming out of his eyes, "Sorry buddy but someone has to protect the city right." _

_With one final hug Joel left the cortex and walked away with Oliver._

"_Uncle Oliver where are we going?" Joel asked_

"_We are going to Nanda Parbat. While we are there you will call me Ra's al Ghul or simply Master. Understood?"_

"_Yes Master." Joel replied_

_Oliver smirked slightly, "You learn quickly that will help you in the League."_

The scene changed once again and a teenage Joel was facing a League of Assassin's member well a clearly pregnant Nyssa al Ghul stood watching. Oliver walked up and stood next to his wife as Joel took the member to the floor.  
_"Well wife how does he fair today?" _

"_He grows better with each passing day, the members are getting tired of facing him."_  
_"They should see it as a chance to improve their skills if a teenager can best them."_

"_A teenager trained by Ra's al Ghul himself? Clearly you jest." Nyssa said with mirth in her voice._

_Oliver gave a small smile at his wife, well there marriage was forced the two had come to love one another in their own way. "How does our heir feel today?"_

_Nyssa looked down at her stomach, "Well he is restless, and enjoys the sparring. But by the way he kicks he is has clearly taken a liking to your protégé."_

_Oliver gave a small smile but it turned into a frown as an alarm sounded._

_The two stopped sparring and the member that Joel was facing rushed out of the room._

"_Both of you stay here." Oliver said as he rushed out of the door. _

_Joel and Nyssa went to the back of the room, her with a sword and Joel had two ice daggers. A few moments later the door was kicked upon and a dozen armed figures appeared with the leader barging to the front._

"_Stand aside boy. We've only come to slay the spawn of The Demon." _

_Joel didn't move and a moment later the leader was one him, as the two traded blows the teenager noticed a couple outliners headed toward Nyssa quickly he formed two more daggers and knee capped them, They were quickly finished off by the daughter of The Demon._

_Due to his rescue Joel was kicked to the ground as the leader brought his sword down. By reflex the meta grabbed his arm and what was once flesh became ice. Quickly he pushed as much energy as he could into the man, and what was flesh and blood became ice as the man's face was frozen in a silent scream. With a quick kick the man shattered into a million pieces and Joel got up._

"_Whose' next?" His eyes flashed blue lightning._

_He never got an answer as the next moment as a volley of arrows killed the rest. Oliver quickly entered the room and made his way to Nyssa and observed the scene._

_His eyes met Joel's_

"_I want to go home." _

_Oliver nodded, "I believe it is time." _

_A few days later Joel stood outside_ _Nanda Parbat waiting for Cisco when Nyssa walked out._

"_I thought I should thank you for saving our lives." She spoke_

"_You are family, not that it would matter if you weren't. " He said_

"_You killed a man that changes you." Nyssa spoke and she saw Joel flinch._

"_My parents taught me that being hero is about sacrifice. When you are a hero you sacrifice everything, time, sleep, anything that resembles a normal life so that others can have what you don't. I now realize why my parents were so happy, because they had found the impossible they had a normal life. Or as close to normal as a hero could get. Yet when push came to shove they didn't think twice about sacrificing that happiness so that everyone else wouldn't lose there's. If I have to sacrifice a few hours of sleep so that child gets to live the life he deserves then I consider that a worthwhile trade." Joel said _

"_You are quite wise in your young age, here a gift so you do not forget your time here.." Nyssa said handing him a necklace with a blue lightning bolt on it._

_A moment later Cisco appeared looking older and sporting a goatee. Nyssa gave the boy a quick hug that Joel returned and waved at Vibe._

"_Uncle Cisco, how are you? I like the goatee." He said_

"_I'm doing good kid, and thanks I know I rock it. Holy hell you've grown. I better get some more food." With a quick wave goodbye the two breached away._

Joel turned to Killer Frost, "Why did you show me all this?"

"Because you have been selfish."

"Selfish, Selfish. Selfish!? MY WORLD WAS DESTORYED! MY ENTIRE UNIVERSE IS GONE! I WAS READY TO DIE! But instead I am thrown into another world, a world that I know nothing about. I just want to be at peace!" Joel yelled

"Tough shit." Was Killer Frost's reply. "You chose this path. You chose to be a hero. So no you don't get a reward, you don't get peace. You do what others _can't _what others _won't_ do you move forward. Cisco saved you Joel not only because you were his godson or the son of Barry and Caitlin. He saved you because he knew you that could be a hero. They all knew that Cisco, Oliver, Nyssa, and your parents. You are not only the legacy of your universe, but you are there legacy as well." Joel simply looked down and nodded.

"Even when you're dead you still know what to say Auntie Frost." Joel said with a small smile.

Killer Frost chuckled, "Before you leave I have a couple of gifts for you."

The blue lightning bolt necklace appeared around his neck and a photograph appeared in his hand. It was of his fifth birthday and his family including Cisco, Oliver, Nyssa, and his parents were there smiling.

"Thank you." Joel whispered wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Killer Frost nodded, "The Speed Force will allow you to keep these things. Now it's time for you to get up. Kick his ass kid."

The medical equipment nearly exploded as Joel bolted out of the bed. Seeing the shocked faces in the room all he said was.

"Hey guys how long was I gone?"

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **____


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash. **

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 7**

**Training and a Harsh Truth **

**Moments Before Joel Awoke**

Caitlin was sobbing as Barry was holding her.

"Is he-?" Cisco asked

Barry somberly nodded as Caitlin's sobs had turned to sniffles but she was still clinging onto Barry for dear life.

"We have to find who did this, and make them _pay_." Caitlin growled as the woman's eyes suddenly became an icy blue and her hair gained a white streak.

Barry's eyes widened but he became ready at a moment's notice to speed to the Pipe Line.

Suddenly all the machines turned on as Joel bolted straight up on the bed.

Caitlin reverted back to her normal self as she released her grip on Barry and nearly crushed Joel in a hug.

"Mom, lungs, need to breath." He said

Caitlin had the decently to blush before she began to tear into her future son. Joel simply took the tirade with a small smile on his face.

It was a few hours later and Joel had mostly recovered, and was simply staring at the Flash costume when Barry flashed a few feet behind him.

"Cisco is trying to find anything on this Savitar. Can you remember anything else?"

Joel chuckled, "I underestimated him, and payed for it. He was fast, faster than any speedster I have encountered." Barry nodded. "You know there was a time, when I thought I would one day wear that suit. That I would be a hero, but even now I am still learning what it means to be a hero. Ever since I have gotten here I have felt out of place, angry, so angry, and so lost. But now I have a purpose to stop this Savitar that I helped release. In that vein how about we train? This time don't hold back. "

A few minutes later the two men stood a few feet apart from each other. At an unknown signal Barry sped toward Joel who simply dodged the attacks. Glaring at the man the Flash began to run circles around the ice user and the next moment Joel was dodging lightning bolts. But he was so focused on the lightning bolts that a punch to his jaw came out of nowhere.

The man was sent skidding across the floor as he took a knee and looked up to see the smug grin on the Flash's face. Wiping the blood away from his mouth Joel formed ice knifes between his fingers and tossed them. As expected Barry dodged them but he was distracted enough that he didn't feel the ice incase his legs before it was too late. The Flash couldn't move and Joel took advantage of that. He rained down punches on Flash's face and body until finally with a spin kick Barry was broken from his frozen pedestal and thrown across the room in the wall.

As he tried to get up Joel offered his hand and Barry took it.

"Consider that payback."

"PAYBACK! I punched you ONCE! You froze me to the ground, beat me up, and then ninja kicked me into a wall!" Barry said

Joel just shrugged, "It's not my fault that you have crappy situational awareness."

"I going to see Cait to make sure you didn't break anything." Barry said muttering about ninjas and payback.

As Iris entered the Cortex she heard voices coming from a room further down the hall. As she peeked in the door she saw Caitlin berating a clearly hurt Barry.

"I recognize that look on your face." Joel spoke causing the woman to jump slightly as she turned to face him. "Even as a child I knew that look as jealously. I think that is why in my world you left Central City. You became a world famous journalist. You were my distant Aunt, you always sent me a birthday card or Christmas present. But I saw you maybe half a dozen times in my life. Whatever you think Ms. West I didn't come here to ruin your relationship with Barry, and even if he and Caitlin were to start a relationship they still wouldn't be the same people that I knew. My thoughts don't matter though. Yours though do, so I leave with you with this. Would you sacrifice your happiness for Barry's? Because the woman in that room most certainly would and in many ways already has," With that Joel left.

Iris simply closed the door and let Star Labs the man's words weighing heavily on her mind.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.**

**A Son of Lightning and Ice **

**Chapter 8 **

**The Burden of Secrets**

It was a confounded Barry that entered Star Labs a few days later. Caitlin and Cisco looked up from their work to greet them but both frowned at the hero's expression.

"Barry's what's wrong?" Caitlin asked walking over to the man.

"Iris, she broke up with me. She said something about needing space. She got a reporter job in Keystone. City. All of her stuff was already packed up and gone when I got to the loft."

"I'm so sorry Barry." Caitlin said hugging Barry

"Thanks Cait" Barry replied returning the hug.

"You know what this means? Drinks! First rounds on me!" Cisco said

Barry and Caitlin chuckled at their friend's attitude. As the trio headed out they ran into Joel.

"Hey kid want to head out for a drink?" Cisco asked

Joel shook his head, "I'll take a rain check. Have fun guys." The man said

Joel allowed himself a small smile as he noticed that Barry and Caitlin were holding hands as they left. After a few hours later of staring at screens the man headed toward the rest room to splash water on his face. As he started to leave a dark chuckle echoed throughout the small room.

"_**There is the puppet master"**_

"I am _not _stringing them along." Joel growled

Another dark chuckle bounced off the walls, _**"Of course you're not, you're just leaving out important information that could help the team."**_

"It isn't reliable information. For all I know things could have happened differently here." Joel defended

"_**Oh yes things here are different because you showed up. Henry Allen was meant to die by Zoom's hand. Bui you rescued him and changed the time line simply because you share a last name. Not to mention sending the West woman away and destroying the Flash's relationship with her."**_

"Iris leaving wasn't my fault. I simply told her the truth-"

"_**The truth from a man who ever saw Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen together. You have no idea what Allen and West were like as a couple. They could have been just as in love as your parents were, but you destroyed that chance simply out of childish selfishness. But in the end that won't matter. When your secrets come out they will hate you, and throw you into the Pipeline with the other metas. At the very least you get your wish and will join the rest of your universe. Although it may take a few decades." The dark let out a rattling laugh.**_

Joel let out an anger filled shout as his fist shattered the mirror. The last image shown being of a figure with a half destroyed face. The man from the future took a few deep breaths and flinched as he his speed healing pushed the shards of glass out of his hand. Ignoring the pain he headed toward the hallway and placed his hand of the panel and the secret door opened.

"Gideon report. Has anything changed in the time line regarding the speedster Savitar?" he asked

"Besides the fact that his cult was not needed for him to escape the Speed Force no." The AI replied

Joel cursed under his breath, "Fine but keep me updated."

Leaving the room the man sat down, debating his options and came to only one conclusion. Before anything else he needed to know Savitar's identity and that meant finding the speedster. Joel let out a yawn but first he had to make a pot of coffee it was doing to be a long night.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.**

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets of a Lost Son**

It was near dawn when Joel finally got a break and found a lead on Savitar near a warehouse. Quickly he suited up and headed out.

The smell of mold and dust entered the man's nose as he entered the decaying structure. Lightning flashed in his eyes and a second later the God of Speed was before him.

"Are you truly that stupid to face me again boy?" He boomed. Joel remained silent two ice daggers at the ready. The faceless speedster stayed silent for a moment. "No this isn't some heroic bravado. You are here for answers aren't you? Or perhaps to confirm something?" Joel flinched slightly. He could feel Savitar smirk at getting an answer. "So you are here to confirm something. The question is what?" The speedster began to walk around the ice user. "Ever since our first encounter I have felt a connection between the two of us. At first I thought it was simply the Speed Force. But I wonder?" The man bent down and his armor deactivated.

Out of the armor stepped a fun house mirror version of Barry Allen, His brown hair was wild and unkempt and right half of his face was badly burned.  
"You don't seem surprised." The alter said. Joel simply glared at the man. "Such hate for me, but why I wonder?" The false god eyed the ice daggers and after a moment gained a maniacal grin. "Oh I see. No wonder you hate me. Well we have a few minutes before the others find us so why don't we make up for lost time _**son?"**_

With a roar Joel let out a blast of ice that the man dodged before landing a punch to Joel's face.

Savitar sped in front of him, "Come on _**son**_ you can take a punch can't you?" He mocked

Joel growled as he started swinging wildly with his ice daggers. Savitar simply laughed while dodging each attack. Landing a kick to the gut that forced the ice wielder to his knees. The doppelganger frowned slightly

"Sorry Kiddo it seems that our play time is over for now. Bye _**son**_." Savitar mocked before he flashed away.

A moment later Vibe and Flash appeared and got him home. As Joel entered the Cortex he was immediately set upon by Caitlin. Who at the same time as healing him was berating him for making a foolish choice again. But her words fell on deaf ears as the man looked dead to the world.

"Joel? What's wrong?" Caitlin asked

The man took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something okay. Sit down." When everyone was seated he continued. "On my earth it seemed like everything occurred the same as it did here. Minus the fact that my mother and father got together. From what I was told everything was fine until Savitar appeared. They tried for months to find out who he was, until they were able to figure it out, and that is the reason I went to fight him I needed to be sure."

"Who is he?" Barry asked

"He is you Barry or a version of you that went crazy and is filled with hate. That is the simple way to explain it, there is a lot of talk of time travel but honestly it ever truly made since to me. So yes basically Savitar is a crazy version of you that wants to become a god. But things changed when he kidnapped my mother-"He took another breath. "Savitar assaulted her, and when my father saw what Savitar did, Vibe said there was a rage in his eyes greater than when fought the Reverse Flash. The only thing stopped him from killing Savitar was the fact the Speed Force got to him first and erased that version from history. His death though didn't really lead to a celebratory mood because not soon after they found out my mother was pregnant."

"That means-"Caitlin started

"I'm the son of Savitar." Joel spoke

There was pure silence in Star Labs following his proclamation. The man bowed his head and quickly left the Cortex. No one attempted to stop him. He found his way to a bathroom and as he splashed water on his face he recalled how he had learned the truth.

_He had simply been going through a few boxes in Star Labs one day after he returned from his training with Oliver when he came across a file with his mother's name on it. Joel opened it and noticed it was a doctor's report after glancing through it he noticed that the dates seemed off. According to this his mother had become preprint in June, but his birthday was in May. Could she have had a miscarriage he would ask Uncle Cisco. Joel made his way to the living quarters and threw the file on the table. Cisco's eyes widened_

"_Kid I have to tell you something." He said_

_Joel sat shell-shocked on the couch as Cisco finished telling the story._

"_I'm the son of a monster." He finally spoke _

_At once Cisco walked over to the man and took his hands, "You listen to me you are the son of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow this bastard he's simply the sperm donor. He's nothing."_  
_"That darkness, that hate that's in me too, I thought that with Oliver's training I had repressed the Ice Being inside me, but what if it is simply waiting for it's moment to strike along with whatever hate I inherited from Savitar." The man muttered to himself more than Cisco _

_Of course then the alarm sounded._  
_"Kid you are in no way alright to handle a mission. Just stay here and rest okay?" Cisco asked as he portaled out of the building. _

_For a few minutes Joel simply sat there but then got up and typed the name Savitar into the computer. At once the picture of his father's alter appeared wearing a smirk that the ice user recognized in the mirror. Shaking with rage Joel chucked the keyboard across the room and rushed to the image of his __**father**__."_

"_I hate you! I will never become you! Do you hear me Savitar! __**I WILL NEVER BECOME YOU!" **__ He shouted toward the heavens before dashing to his room._

Joel took a deep breath only for the image of the unmasked Savitar to appear in the mirror.

"**Well the truth certainly has a power doesn't it?"**

"Shut up"

"**I was right you know they hate you. They are in the other room discussing the best way to put you down."**

"Shut up"

"**No wonder you found it so easy to kill that ninja. It was in your genes, well my part at least. Killer Frost though she could go either way."**

"Shut up"

"**Oh come off it. You're just mad because now they know what you truly are the son of a monster, the son of the man that will bring their end. How I will cherish there screams, I know I'll cherish Caitlin's most all. They remind me of the time we spent together.'**

"SHUT UP!" Joel roared as the bathroom was incased in ice. The man took a look in the mirror and noticed his once brown hair was now ghost white and his skin was snow white pale. "No, no,no" He muttered

"**There he is my true son. The villain, the monster you truly are." The image chuckled darkly**

Joel collapsed to the floor as he transformed back and curled into the fetal position as he rocked back and forth muttering the word :"Monster" to himself over and over.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.**

**A Son of Lightning and Ice**

**Chapter 10**

**Death of a Monster**

After Joel's revelation Caitlin was sitting down in the hallway thinking over what the man had said. She herself was disturbed by what happened to her other world self but she wasn't surprised about the aftermath. Of course she and Barry would raise him and more importantly love him. It seemed though that he shared the Allen's family tradition of carrying burdens. But unlike Barry who had herself, Cisco, Iris, Wally, and Joe to help him. It seemed his support system was limited, the Oliver Queen of that world seemed to be a distant uncle if anything, and Cisco could only do so much alone. So it fell on the young man's shoulder to face his burdens and it made the scientist feel even sorrier for her other world son.

"Hey Cait" Barry spoke taking a seat next to her. The man let out a sigh, "I want to understand his reasoning but I'm tired of people keeping secrets from us."

Cait leveled Barry with a glare that caused the man to skid back as she stood up, "This wasn't Zoom lying to take over the Earth, or even Thawne trying to get back to his time. He didn't lie out of spite or arrogance, he lied out of shame Barry. He has had to carry these thoughts and feelings alone you should know the burden he has." The woman let out a sigh as she sat back and placed her head on Barry's shoulder. "The more we learn about him the more I feel that we somehow failed him Barry." She said as tears poured into

Barry gently stroked her hair while caressing her hand.

Still chanting to himself Joel eyes flashed blue lightning and he saw Savitar burst into to Star Labs and kidnapped his mother. Well leaving the Flash and Cisco bloody and half dead. With a roar his ice being took fall control and in a flash of dark blue lightning he ran to meet the God of Speed.

Barry felt the shift in the Speed Force a moment before he saw the metal armor speedster. He placed himself in between the monster and Caitlin. Only for a similar flash of blue to come from the opposing side and grab Savitar. Quickly Barry picked up Caitlin bridal style and raced after the two.

Outside Star Labs Joel had slammed Savitar into the wall of the building his eyes engulfed with dark blue lightning.

"You will never hurt her again. You will never hurt anyone ever again!"

With super human speed and strength he ripped off Savitar's armor piece by piece crushing each into useless heaps of metal leaving only the alter of Barry Allen. With a roar Joel pummeled the speedster with ice punches at the speed of sound. Savitar crumpled to the ground a bloody mess but with that smirk on his face. It was still on his face as an ice blade was inches from his heart.

"Come on _**son**_. Aren't you man enough to kill your own dad? What is my death but one more drop in the bucket for you? DO IT COWARD!" Savitar shouted. Joel's arm shook for a moment before he dropped the blade and it shattered. Savitar simply sighed, "And for a moment I was proud of you." Before he sent a vibrating hand straight at the other mans heart.

Before the hand could hits it's mark an ice spike was embedded in the God of Speed's chest. Then another and a finally a third spike hit home. Each hit forced him to take a step back. Joel turned around to see Killer Frost with her hand outstretched.

Savitar let out one last chuckle, "At least you live up to the name _**Killer**_ Frost." Before he fell to the ground, as within the next moment he was erased from the timeline.

Killer Frost reverted to Caitlin as Barry caught Joel right before he collapsed.

"His body isn't meant to use the Speed Force the way he did. He needs to rest. Are you okay?" The Flash asked

Caitlin nodded as the two headed back into Star Labs and put Joel to bed to rest. Standing in the door way the two watched Joel slumber the scientist again placed her head on the hero's shoulder and Barry began to gentle rub her back.

"Guys there is someone coming through a breach. We need to get the room."

A minute later Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin stood in the breach room as a portal opened and out came a female speedster her outfit half destroyed, her long blondish brown hair matted and dirty. Her brown eyes with a hint of red widened in surprise as she recognized the people in front of her.

"Flash, Frost, Vibe. But that impossible you're dead unless. Unless Cisco did it, is Joel here did he make it?" The woman asked

All three nodded as with a smile the woman full over unconsciousness.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


End file.
